


SPD future

by Rangerfan58



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	1. Chapter 1

The Rangers were simply having some down time immediately after a fight that lasted a while when suddenly the alarm rang and that meant that the team ran to the command center

"What's the problem Dr. Manx?"

"There's no emergency Rangers, it appears that Supreme Commander Birdie is coming for a visit. While he's promised to stay out of Commander Cruger's business it appears he wants to see if the other stations are at our level"

"When is he arriving Kat?"

"Five minutes sir"

"Understood, Rangers to the docking bay"

They all head to the docking bay and greet the Supreme Commander saluting him in the normal SPD fashion. Birdie looks at everyone and is impressed until he sees a person out of uniform, and seeing as how he at least knew everyone who joined SPD he also realized that this person wasn't known to him and goes over to the newcomer

"What's a civilian doing here at SPD?"

"I'm not a civilian sir"

"I believe you're lying, I know everyone who joined SPD or at least have their files, there's also the fact that you're in civilian clothing and while SPD officers do have regular clothing they have to have their uniforms at the ready at all times"

"Sir you do not know what you are talking about"

Cruger steps in at that point in time and escorts the Supreme Commander around the base while the other Rangers look to their comrade but before they could talk another cadet asked her a simple question which just the other day she would have been fine asking because she had actually been helping the cadet and now he needed some clarity. Unfortunately for him she wasn't in the greatest of moods

"Julia I was wondering if..."

"Leave me alone I don't care about whatever it is you're going to ask!"

The cadet quickly leaves realizing that she wasn't in a good mood at the moment. Fortunately all the cadets and staff members had been warned early on that if she was in a foul mood it probably wasn't their fault and he also remembered that she hadn't had a chance for a walk that morning so her temper was shorter than normal. He decided to spread word around base that until Julia had a good long walk she was to be left alone. Meanwhile the other Rangers looked to her in concern due to the unexpected outburst

"Julia are you okay?"

Julia sighs a breath of frustration and it's obvious in her voice whenever she talked too

"I'm going out"

"But..."

"Not now Syd, I need a walk, I never got my morning walk because of the battle and now...now he's making my temper flare and I think you remember the last time that happened"

"Alright, if Commander Cruger asks where you are we'll tell him you went for your walk"

"Thanks Jack"

Julia leaves the building just as Commander Cruger goes to the rec room

"Where's Julia? I was hoping to properly introduce her to the Supreme Commander and ask if we had permission to tell her story"

"She went for a walk sir, the Supreme Commander reprimanded her about her civilian clothing and unfortunately she also hasn't had a chance for her morning walk and you know what that means"

"She's more easily tired in the afternoon and has a shorter temper than normal"

"Exactly sir, she actually snapped at Mike who was probably only going to ask her about a few tips for hand to hand which she's been working on with him over the past few days"

"Most likely he'll pass word that she's not in a good mood right now and they'll understand why"

"Sir why do we need to tell Supreme Commander Birdie Julia's story?"

"Because while he's going to stay out of my business he needs to truly be able to compare our base to the others and as such he's going to be staying a few days and as such..."

"There's going to be more confrontations if he isn't told the reason behind Julia's clothing"

"Not to mention a few of her habits which happen without her knowledge or permission depending on what the habit is"

"Should we call her back sir?"

"No let her have her walk, it will not only help reengergize her but it will also keep her away from Commander Birdie for a few hours allowing both to have a clear head when we explain things to him"

All of a sudden though the alarms went off again and when the Rangers reported to the command center again they saw that Julia was fighting someone and Grumm had also sent down a monster as well. Cruger growled as he realized he would have to split up the team and considering what was going on in Julia's area that didn't make him very happy but he gave out orders that made the most sense

"Sky, Syd you back up Julia the rest of us will take care of Grumm's monster"

"Yes sir"

The team quickly splits up to handle the two problems at once. A few moments earlier before the base alarm sounded Julia was walking and talking to herself quietly enough to go unnoticed

"I can't believe him, the Supreme Commander  _ _I__  know in history would have asked questions before simply doing what he did. It's not  _ _my__  fault it's too dangerous in my time period for SPD officers to walk around in the open in their uniforms"

Julia looks up and suddenly sees someone she  _ _really__ didn't want or was expecting to see considering the full situation she was currently in

"Marcus what are  _ _you__ doing here?"

"Can't I simply come see an old friend?"

"All things considered no you can't, now tell me the truth"

"It's the truth Julia, besides don't you want to see me?"

"Marcus I am  _ _not__ in a good mood right now, as such you  _ _don't__ want to be playing games with me today now I say again. Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Fine, you already know why I am here, to destroy the city"

"Not on  _ _my__  watch, SPD emergency!"

With those words Julia puts her right hand on her left wrist covering a watch she always wore. She swipes her hand quickly across her wrist while using her morphing call and is soon in her Ranger uniform. Her uniform looked like Omega Rangers in the fact that it was pure white with blue accents, however instead of a roman numeral that was yellow the main part of the uniform had a picture of the sun across it. The helmet looked like the standard helmet except for a minor difference that wasn't instantly noticeable unless you were looking for it, normally where the SPD symbol was where it said police with a dog right under it instead the police part now said ranger and the dog part of the symbol had part of the sun showing behind it. Julia had explained what had happened when she originally came to SPD and they understood and didn't even think to ask her to change it. She then started fighting Marcus and it was intense, plus there were also crybots as well and as such she was a bit overwhelmed when suddenly Sky and Syd joined in the battle dealing with the crybots while Julia handled Marcus, who eventually decided to retreat, but not before Julia made one final attack

"I am so going to regret this later but I have no choice"

She puts out her right arm and calls out an attack semi-unique to her

"Twin power!"

All of a sudden Marcus was hit with a beam of light and he cried out in pain and then retreated. As soon as that happened Julia helped with the last of the crybots and then asked a very important question

"Sky, Syd where are the others?"

"Fighting a Grumm monster"

"Okay let's..."

Suddenly though Julia collapses to one knee

"Julia are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a bit exhausted, but we'll deal with that later right now the others need our help"

"But Commander Cruger..."

"I know my orders!" (deep breath and regular voice volume) "I know my orders but right now unless you have me join you the others could lose. Now then let's get to the battle"

"Fine, but the Commander isn't going to be too happy about this"

"I know and he can reprimand me later"

"When, after you wake up from a coma?"

"Most likely, now then are we going to go help the others or not?"

The three of them call for their zords and soon join in the battle. They then combine all the individual zords into the megazord with Julia's zord as a stand alone. After they call for judgment and contain the criminal they all go back to base and the command center where Birdie was waiting for them but Cruger had to speak up first without giving her identity away immediately which had been agreed upon ages ago when she had first arrived and could morph


	2. Chapter 2

"Cadet I thought I gave you specific orders in regards to exhaustion"

"Yes sir you did, however my enemy might have made modifications to the enemy zord and as such I was needed in battle because I'm the only person who could have handled those modifications and you know it sir"

"Is there a reason you haven't powered down yet?"

"Yes sir there is, remember how this suit was the only thing keeping me on my legs last time something happened?, well once again this suit is the only thing keeping me on my legs. I am  _ _dangerously__ low on energy sir and to be honest could lose the morph at any moment. Permission to go to the infirmary?"

"Permission granted, after you wake up we need to discuss further things"

"Understood sir, should be avail..."

All of a sudden the mysterious Ranger (at least to Supreme Commander Birdie) lost the morph and collapsed unconscious with Jack barely having enough time to catch her before she dropped completely to the floor. After he was sure of his grip Jack along with Sky as backup rushed Julia to the infirmary knowing that time was of the essence. As soon as she had force-ably de-morphed Birdie recognized her and made a demanding question

"Why did you give a civilian a morpher Cruger?"

" _ _That__ sir is going to have to wait until she regains consciousness,  _ _if__ she regains consciousness. Kat keep an eye on things here I'm going to the infirmary to see if they were hopefully in time"

"Understood sir"

Cruger goes to the infirmary with Birdie following close behind. They arrive to see the rest of the team looking forlorn and anxious immediately outside of the room and as soon as Cruger got inside he knew it was bad because Julia was on her activated special bed that she had helped the infirmary team build on a separate system in case the base ever lost power while she needed the bed, however it wasn't just the activated bed itself that let him know it was bad. She was also hooked up to a life support unit which was essentially breathing for her. As soon as the doctor knew she was stable he turned around to see Cruger waiting for a report

"She's lucky she got here when she did, cadets Landors and Tate are to be commended on their quick thinking in regards to getting her here so fast. They apparently took a short cut and also simply pushed their way through to here. She stopped breathing just as they got her onto the bed and once it was determined she didn't have spontaneous breathing we intubated her. I am going to wait twenty-four hours and then do another check on her energy levels to see if I should simply let nature take it's course or do more in regards to treatment. Do you know how she managed to get this low?"

"Unfortunately I do not, cadets Tate and Drew will have more information in regards to that"

"Tell them I want to ask them something"

The two cadets enter

"Yes sir?"

"The doctor has a question for you two"

"Do you two know how she managed to get this low on energy?"

"It was a combination doctor, not only was she denied her morning walk she used...an attack for lack of a better word and right afterwords she went to one knee in exhaustion. She disregarded Commander Cruger's orders in regards to her exhaustion too"

"I'd heard about the lack of her morning walk from another cadet earlier today but this attack is new"

"It's new to us as well"

(Sighs) "I understand, in any case I will wait twenty-four hours before I make a decision one way or another. I just hope there isn't an attack in the meantime"

"Agreed"

Suddenly the Rangers and Cruger were called back to the command center, but there wasn't any alarms this time which meant that Kat wanted to talk to them but it wasn't an emergency but they all went right away anyways since there wasn't anything better for them to do

"You wished to see us Kat?"

"Yes sir, it looks like Julia left a message for us in case anything happened to her, it started shortly after the cadets said that it was bad, how bad is it sir?"

"She's in a coma and on life support"

"That bad"

"Let's listen to the message then"

Kat runs the message yet again

__Message_ _

"If you're hearing this message that means something major has happened to me and I am unable to prevent the sending of said message via a special code. Commander Cruger depending on which situation it is I either want Supreme Commander Birdie to here this message or you are to find a way to make contact with Time Force, this part of the message is coded to your voice print you are to say who needs to listen to the message and then go from there"

"Supreme Commander Birdie report to the command center"

Kat had immediately paused the message as soon as Cruger mentioned Birdie's name because she heard the beginning phrase. A few minutes later Birdie was there

"You wished to see me Cruger?"

"There's a message for you and us most likely"

Birdie turns towards the message to see the civilian and Kat starts the message back up

__Message once more_ _

"Supreme Commander Birdie if you are watching this than that means I have met you and have been unable to explain certain things like the fact that I do not wear an SPD uniform despite declaring myself one. There's a simple explanation for that which you might not believe. I am from two hundred years in the future and SPD is currently in a dark time period. Time Force has not yet been established at this point in time though we were hoping to do so within a few years originally. Now I don't know when that will happen due to the current situation. SPD is literally underground for the safety of the civilians, according to history twenty years before I was born an invasion fleet decided to conquer the galaxy and they came pretty close but Earth has managed to survive so far. Unfortunately any person identified as part of SPD is immediately captured and killed if you're lucky, if you're unlucky you're captured and made into a mindless slave. When the people from before my time realized what was going on in regards to the uniform they decided to have a uniform change and made it mandatory that any officer wore civilian clothing at all times, especially if we went above ground for whatever reason. We also don't wear any badges as another means of protection for the civilians and as such can go to the surface on a semi-regular basis but we try not to as another layer of protection for the civilians. Seeing as how I am two hundred years in the future that means almost everyone from this time is dead and most died of natural causes. Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx were actually in my life for a brief period of time for reasons I still don't understand. Now then as I told you SPD is captured and made into mindless slaves if you're unlucky and my brother is one of the slaves. He was captured when I was five years old and he had just given me my pocket knife that all SPD personnel carry on them. He went missing for a year originally and then came back, I was so happy until he attacked and killed Commander Cruger who passed on the command to Dr. Manx. We were better for four more years when after I turned ten he returned and killed Dr. Manx who then passed on the duties of leadership to me, that's right a ten year old Commander of the Earth base of SPD. It wasn't an easy transition and he also almost killed me at the same time he killed Manx but eventually we reestablished order. It would be another twelve years before anything truly major happened again. One day I was actually on the surface for supplies when a monster decided to attack, originally I thought nothing of it but all of a sudden the enemy and I that I was fighting was stuck in a time portal and I landed right in the middle of town and hid for a few days. I eventually had to reveal myself in order to protect everyone almost a year ago now. I will tell you that story once I am awake because it's better to hear it in person than through video. I'm sorry you had to hear the basics from me like this instead of in person Supreme Commander and I hope to speak to you in person soon"

"Commander Cruger know that whatever has happened wasn't your fault, most likely I made that choice out of free will to protect everyone else and that it's been an honor to serve under you so far"

"Dr. Manx, you amaze me with your ability to understand my zord even though it's years from the future for you, you also were the one who showed me how to use modern days weapons and that's saved my life a few times so if I haven't told you this already thanks for that"

"Jack, you've taught me more about leadership than I ever learned on my own and maybe with those lessons I can bring my SPD back into the light and on the surface and ultimately defeat our evil"

"Sky, you've helped me a lot through letting me spar with you whenever I am starting to lose my temper for whatever reason and can't go outside due to various reasons. Thanks to your shield abilities I have been able to simply go all out against you without doing real harm and have learned things as well once I have calmed down"

"Z, you've shown me that it's okay to have a tough side and not show my feelings in order to protect myself but that it's also okay to reveal what I am feeling in order to help myself and others understand why I am in whatever emotional state I am in"

"Bridge, you've shown me how to enjoy the simplest of things in life. I know I don't always show it but there are times when simply having some toast or popcorn is the most relaxing part of the day"

"Syd, you've allowed me to reveal my more feminine side in ways you probably don't even know, yet you've also shown me I can be a proper lady while still fighting evil"

"Omega, you've been a great sounding board whenever being in this time period has been too much for me having been in the situation yourself even if it hasn't been to the extreme like me. I hope you can return home soon as I'm sure you hope the same for me"

She pauses as if thinking for a moment if she's forgotten something

"Well I guess that's it, hopefully I will be talking to you guys again soon but if the worst should happen I have another message for the Time Force Rangers  _ _only__ because I have things I want to say in another way to the rest of you guys, the Time Force Rangers will know how to access those messages so don't listen in on the conversation. Julia Serephim signing off"

__End of message_ _

Birdie took a few moments to absorb what he'd just heard and then spoke up again

"Is what she said true?"

"It is sir, we saw it personally however that's part of the story she really should tell you herself"

"Understood Cruger, I hope she wakes up soon so that I can get answers to questions I know have"

"Believe me sir you'll get those answers, but they may not be answers you want to hear"

"Doesn't matter, still need to know for my own sake"

The next day they went to check on Julia and came in just as the doctor took her off life support. They soon realized that the doctor was letting nature take it's course a little earlier than thought and they openly asked about it

"Doctor I thought you were going to wait a few more hours before letting nature take it's course"

"I was unfortunately things happen and the machine is doing more harm then good, the monitors will stay on so that I know if she actually dies or not and she's getting oxygen through a special tank she helped design in case this ever happened"

"Understood doctor, keep an eye on her"

"Will do Commander, will do"

They leave for the moment and go to the common room deciding to just tell Birdie stories from after she joined

"Hey guys remember the broken leg incident?"

"Oh yeah I remember that, wasn't she extremely unhappy for several weeks after that?"

"Indeed she was, she did  _not_ like being cooped up at base, but at least she was safe"

"Though I thought she was going to bite people's heads off after a time because she was stuck inside during battle"

"At least we found a solution while her leg was broken for her to get her required sunlight"

"And her habits...that was interesting to learn"

"Habits?"

"Yes Commander Birdie, habits, habits that she tries to hide extremely well but can't always do so"

"Why not?"

"They happen instinctively"

"Oh didn't know that"

"Yeah, if you stay longer you'll not only notice that she takes early morning walks but another habit that happens by instinct is her going on the defensive if she hears a sound that isn't natural, or footsteps she doesn't recognize"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she almost killed Syd one time because Syd twisted her ankle and was in a brace for a few days, that altered her walk and the first time Julia heard her walk Julia instantly went into a defensive mode while eating"

"How dangerous can that be?"

"Very dangerous if we're not careful, from now on if something happens to alter our walking or if someone she's never met before is coming to base and she's doing something else we immediately announce our presence to her so she knows it's us with company"

"How effective are the warnings?"

"One hundred percent"

"Okay that's a good thing"

"Indeed it is"

"So how did you guys even meet?"

"Sorry sir but that story is going to wait until we know one way or another about Julia, if she lives it's her story to tell, if not then we'll tell you the full story about how we met and even a little bit about the immediate days afterwords, including the broken leg story"

"Fair enough"

They all waited anxiously for Julia to decide if she would live or die and for two weeks one of the Rangers was always by her side day or night except for a few hours so that all of them could be rested in case of trouble during the day and of course during battle


	3. Chapter 3

"How is she today?"

"No change as far as we can tell"

"Understood"

"Bridge, you need to take my watch later today"

"Why?"

(Sighs) "I have to be somewhere's instead of the infirmary"

"How important is this Sky?"

"Extremely Commander Cruger, it's family related"

"Understood, how long will this take?"

"Unknown sir and depending on a few things I might have to discuss why I left with you"

"Understood Cadet Tate, I expect to be informed upon your arrival back at base"

"Yes sir"

Five hours later Sky was back and he did indeed ask to see Cruger in private. An hour after  _that_  after convincing he talked to his fellow Rangers

"You guys know how I've been feeling tired lately especially when I use my shields?"

"Yeah, we almost lost you a few days ago because of that exhaustion"

"I went to a doctor off base when this first started and yesterday I received the results of some tests, genetic testing. It turns out that when the accident happened that caused us to be born with powers it changed our DNA, what no one knew thanks to my fathers death is that there's a disease in the family that tends to skip generations. I have that disease, and the shields just make it worse, the disease is so rare that genetic testing for it isn't done at birth which is why we didn't know sooner"

"So what now?"

"Fortunately though it's rare it is treatable, but until treatment is over I won't be able to fight as much and I will be more exhausted while undergoing treatment"

"Does this mean we have to find another blue Ranger?"

"No, I can still be a Ranger but we're going to have to be extremely careful and on the days I have an actual treatment I can't fight at all so if you need me to don't expect me to answer the call"

"Understood Sky, let's hope this goes away before Julia wakes up"

"Agreed"

"How long will you undergo treatment?"

"At least a month with treatment happening twice a day for the first week and then every two days for the rest of the month"

"That's a quick treatment, but I don't get why you can't fight often and why you would be so tired"

"Apparently the treatment is like cancer treatment but without those chemicals, according to the doctor chemo kills cancer cells and good cells while this treatment kills just the bad cells but because of the power of the chemicals you feel it working a lot sooner and much more powerful"

"Okay that makes sense then, so you're basically off duty for a month and then some while you regain your strength"

"Actually we've talked to the doctors and as soon as treatment is done he'll regain his strength almost immediately"

"Okay then that's all we need to know, now then Julia is still out of it though she might be waking up"

"What do you mean Bridge?"

"She twitched her hand today, you guys know as well as I do that she has tiny movements when asleep even in REM sleep"

"That's good news, which counters the bad news some what"

"Yeah, we wished she would be out while you undergo treatment but that simply won't be possible now even if this isn't something we wanted to burden her with"

Two days later Julia woke up in time to see Sky getting one of his treatments

"Sky what's wrong?"

"Nothing time won't take care of Julia...Julia you're awake"

"Not for long, tell Felix when he gets back?"

"Of course"

With those words Julia went back to sleep and two minutes later Felix came in and Sky told him she briefly woke up

"That's good to hear"

"Indeed it is, I was very glad to hear her voice even if it was to question me about the treatment"

"Does she know?"

"No I simply told her it wasn't something that time wouldn't be able to take care of, I'll tell her more once she's more awake"

"Works for me, I should tell the others then about Julia waking up"

"Actually I'm just about finished with this treatment once it's done I'll go to the common room and tell them then. By the way how's Supreme Commander Birdie?"

(Sighs) "I'm afraid he's currently worse off then Julia in regards to the fact that he really does need help breathing while for Julia I'll be able to take care of that once she wakes up again, but better in regards to the fact that he's not in a coma, he's awake and not happy about the breathing tube but considering the damage done to his lungs he's willing to cooperate"

Over the next two days Julia stays awake more and more and finally finds out about Sky needing treatment for a disease

"What does he have?"

She's told the disease and gasps

"What is it? you sound like you've heard it before"

"Because I have, and the treatment you're using is not only crude but very dangerous especially for him, he needs to stop treatment now, I can provide an alternative treatment that's safer and faster"

"How soon will it be available?"

"Immediately"

"Don't you have to synthesize the treatment first?"

"No because I did that on my days off in a private lab, they're hidden so I will have to tell you the location of the treatment but two doses three days apart from each other and he'll be cured"

"Couldn't you give that to the doctor then?"

"No, and even using it for Sky is risky and might get me in trouble with Time Force"

"It takes a while for the new cure to be discovered doesn't it?"

"Thirty years, it takes thirty years for the safe cure to be discovered"

"Then let's not"

"Except I was told by Time Force to make all the cures we had in our time, I think I should"

"I think they wanted it for your personal use"

"Well I say give it to Sky since I'm never going to be at risk for that disease because in our time genetic testing for such diseases is mandatory"

"Fine we'll use it, where is it located?"

Julia tells them and soon enough Sky is healed and then Julia is reminded of why she was in the infirmary in the first place

"Now then you still need to stay here for a few more hours and even then you're going to be tired for the next few days even with your morning walks, and I  _ _am__ making those mandatory so you can forget fighting if there's a monster attack in the morning and those are medical orders in regards to duty restrictions and not even Supreme Commander Birdie can over rule me on that"

Birdie speaks up at that point to let both know that they were there to check on Julia

"Indeed I can't doctor and to be honest I'm not sure I want to"

"Don't worry sirs I won't disobey a direct order I know how much it will cost if I do"

"Then why did you disobey two weeks ago?"

"Commander do I  _ _really__ have to explain it again?"

(Sighs) "I guess not"

"Thought so, Supreme Commander Birdie I presume that you saw the video I made ages ago in the event you came for a visit?"

"Yes, Cruger mentioned that there was a story involved in regards to you revealing yourself to the team but that you had to give it in person, though they did tell me a few other stories. You implied the same thing in the message as well but at least now I have a basic understanding of your situation and as such I now fully understand why you don't wear the SPD uniform. Am I correct to assume that you simply physically can't bring yourself to do so?"

"It's not only the physical aspect but also the psychological aspect as well sir. I only saw one person break the uniform rule once when I was in charge of the base and that's because of the fact that quite frankly while I knew the rule in regards to the uniform I decided to take a chance and send an experienced person out in the old uniform as a means to take the enemy down from the inside. That person was supposed to allow themselves to get captured and then reek havoc from inside the enemy base, unfortunately that only wound up getting them killed and I gave the one order neither Commander Cruger nor Dr. Manx could ever give. I made sure that all the old SPD uniforms were burned so that that mistake never happened again. When I arrived in this time period I was told I  _ _had__ to wear the uniform, but as soon as I started putting it on I was physically shaking from the effort to obey a direct order, by the time I was finished putting it on everyone could tell I was trembling though they didn't understand why and when I finally reported to Commander Cruger in uniform I ultimately passed out from the stress. As soon as I woke up Commander Cruger apologized for making me put on the uniform without talking to me first when I initially protested. As soon as I was in the clothes I came to this time period in, he gave me enough money and time to actually go shopping for more outfits that I could separate into uniforms and also clothes for when I had the day off. The only thing that I will wear from this time period in regards to the uniform is the police badge and that's because my badge simply wouldn't be recognized at this time"

"Understandable, before you tell your story is it safe to assume that initially both you and Cruger had to lecture B squad about using you in uniform without a valid reason?"

"Yes sir it is. They wanted me to go in undercover instead of doing it themselves and I flat out refused. When Jack complained to Commander Cruger the Commander backed me up instead. Afterwords I explained just  _ _why__ they couldn't use me like that without a valid reason. Yes my uniform may consist of me being in civilian clothing but it  _ _is__ still my uniform and I have a distinct personality when in uniform then when out of uniform and unfortunately that distinction means that even though I may look like I'm a civilian I certainly won't act like it. Afterwords we came up with a written agreement about when and why I would use my civilian clothing as part of the assignment and there have been other missions where me being in civilian clothing has given us the advantage and gotten us into places we wouldn't have otherwise"

"Okay, now then I believe you have a story about how you met these guys"

"Indeed I do and it's a good one as well"


	4. Chapter 4

_Eleven months earlier_

Julia was hiding again, she had lost yet another job that was technically illegal work due to the fact that she had gotten really close to reporting the job for safety violations but her boss caught wind of someone doing investigations and since she was the newest that meant she was the first to go to hopefully keep investigations down. She had found a place to sleep for the night when suddenly she heard the sound of fighting and had decided to check it out. What she saw was people in  _very_  old uniforms that she recognized out of the history banks and also the person they were fighting, she decided to stay out of it for the moment but she got ready to join as well. When all of them had been forced back by an attack while morphed she knew she could no longer stay out of it so she ran towards the fighting and was quickly noticed by the others

"No stay back miss!"

"Sorry but I can't do that, Koranth your battle is with me!"

"Ah Serephim I wasn't expecting you"

"Yeah well  _ _I__  wasn't expecting  _ _you__ , even if you were the one who created that portal in the first place. Now I am giving you one chance and one chance only, surrender peacefully or be contained your choice"

"I choose neither"

"Have it your way then"

The others looked on as the person only identified as Serephim suddenly brought out a pocket knife and cut her left thumb, and afterwords spread the blood on both sides of the blade and tossed it at the enemy. When the light faded all they saw was a card in the enemies place and the person simply picked it up and then put the card in their back left pocket

"Excuse me miss but we need to talk"

"I agree, but not here I am willing to talk at SPD headquarters where I will answer any questions you might have"

"Then let's get going"

They head to the headquarters and once inside head straight to the command center. As soon as Julia entered though she fainted due to two people she saw. The others were shocked and a little concerned because as far as they knew she didn't have any injuries

"Who is this person?"

"We're not sure sir, but they contained the monster and then agreed to come here to answer any questions we might have. Why they fainted is a mystery because they weren't injured in the attack as far as we know"

"Looks like we're all going to have a lot of questions once this person wakes up"

Just then the group saw a portal and two Time Force officers showed up

"Time Force what are you doing here?"

"That's a bit complicated and involves the person currently unconscious. We're going to have to ask her a few questions before you do for safety reasons"

Just then the person groans and sits up with their eyes closed and as soon as she opens them her eyes go wide with obvious shock but that's when one of the Time Force officers speak up

"Miss you have some questions to answer"

"Time Force?"

"Yes, you can start with why you're in 2026"

"I was battling a monster when a time portal opened up and both of us were sucked through it. I had no idea where I was and I didn't exactly know I went through a time portal until earlier today besides that I've already been here a month I'm surprised you didn't come sooner"

"We weren't made aware of this until today. Now then you say you were brought here through a portal not of your making?"

"Yes, it was the monsters making I just happened to be fighting a bit too close when the portal opened taking me along for the ride"

Just then their watches beeped and a voice came through

"Guys, she's to stay where she is until further notice, however her Ranger status and special abilities are to be suspended for a month and she's not to find out about her people for that long as well"

"Why?"

"We need to test your special abilities and Ranger powers during that time period to ensure that nothing happened during the travel, though it's unlikely we have to keep you safe. As for your people that part is not a punishment but to allow you time to adjust without getting too confused, besides which it's going to take that long to find a way to allow you to update them on a monthly basis"

"Understood. I think in the meantime though I have several questions to answer from SPD"

"Yes you do and we can't do it for you"

"I know and understand"

Communication is cut and the person hands over a watch and suddenly glows and a ball of light is handed over to the other Time Agent who carried a box with them and the ball is placed within the box

"We'll bring these back in a month"

"Understood, one month"

The two Time Force agents leave and everyone looks to the strange person

"Okay I know I have a lot of questions to answer but first we should put this criminal where the others are"

She hands over the containment card which is taken away to where the others were and Cruger was the first person to speak up

"First question I have is why did you faint as soon as you entered?"

"Because of you and Dr. Manx Commander Cruger. I knew both of you in my original time period though how you were still alive and there is a mystery to me"

Manx took up the most obvious question next

"What do you mean by knew us?"

"Both of you were killed, the Commander when I was six years old and Dr. Manx when I was ten"

"Where do you come from?"

"Two hundred years in the future, however Time Force doesn't exist yet and SPD isn't far from falling"

"What do you mean?"

"If you're SPD you live underground literally, we're currently at war and the enemy despises SPD so much that if you wear the SPD uniform you're as good as dead if you're lucky, if you're not you become a mindless drone. It's why I am wearing civilian clothing, this is my uniform"

"How did you contain the monster with a blade?"

"It's a pocket knife that's been specially designed to contain the enemy whenever they come in contact with a Rangers blood, it's why I had to cut my thumb and then coat both sides of the blade with my blood, otherwise it wouldn't have worked"

"What's with the watch?"

"That would be my morpher, once I get it back I'll show you how it works"

"Is there anything else you can think of right now that you need to tell us?"

"No, there might be more questions in the future once I regain my Ranger status and special abilities but for the moment I can't think of anything else I have to tell you"

"Very well, now then I understand that in your time period it isn't safe to wear the SPD uniform but in this time it is so we're going to go get you one that you can wear. Once you have it on I want you to report back to me"

"Sir I can't wear that uniform"

"That's an order Ranger"

"But Commander there's a reason I can't and it's because..."

"Sorry Ranger but you will wear the uniform of an SPD officer and that's final, if you don't I will arrest you for using Ranger powers without being an SPD officer basically calling you an impostor once you receive your powers back is that understood?"

Julia doesn't like it but she realizes that to help the Rangers of the current time period she had to obey orders and so she salutes and replies

"Yes sir"

She gives the standard SPD salute and leaves with a spare uniform in hand. Syd decides to help her put it on because there were some slight differences. Julia meanwhile started trembling slightly though it wasn't noticeable at first, but by the time the jacket was on Syd knew she was shaking but she didn't understand why, she simply thought that Julia was overwhelmed to be wearing the SPD uniform for the first time in her life not realizing that there was more going on then she thought. Julia in the meantime was making a concentrated effort not to be physically ill or pass out hoping to last long enough in the uniform to start feeling even slightly comfortable in the clothes that were long gone in her time period because of her. She reported back to the command center and gave the standard salute before her body forced her to reveal the stress it was under by making her pass out for the second time in under two hours. They immediately took her to the infirmary to see what had happened

"Commander, this persons body is showing extreme stress, just what happened to them to cause this much stress?"

"I'm not entirely sure but I think I have a theory, Syd get her original clothes, once she wakes up we'll allow her to change back into them"

"Yes sir"

Two hours later Julia wakes up in the infirmary and sees Cruger sitting nearby

"Syd here has your clothes from before, once you change out of the uniform I have a few more questions to ask you"

Julia quickly changes and reports to the command center yet  _ _again__

"Miss first of all what's your name?"

"The name's Julia Serephim however I prefer to go by my first name if at all possible. If you can't use my name then simply calling me cadet will do"

"Okay, now then why did you pass out after putting on the uniform?"

"It appears that I am physically incapable of wearing the regular SPD uniform. I was trembling from the start in an effort to not become physically ill and due to memories of the last time I saw this uniform being worn. Psychologically it affected me as well because again something happened the last time I saw this uniform being worn as such the stress built up so quickly that it's a surprise I didn't faint sooner than I did. It's why I was protesting wearing the uniform, I didn't realize how badly it would affect me but I knew instinctively that wearing it might be a bad idea, not to mention you didn't give me a chance to explain that it got someone killed in my time period and as such I didn't want to wear it in honor of the fallen officer even if it was safe in this time period. For me to physically be unable to wear it means that our minds are simply too attuned the the danger that uniform poses right now and makes sure we can't wear it"

"Very well, I think I will be giving you the day off so that you can buy more clothes both for your days off and also to wear as a uniform. I am going to have to ask that you wear a badge at all times whenever you are in uniform unless the situation demands that you can't"

"That I will agree to sir, if it doesn't have the same affect as the uniform, after all we don't even wear badges on the surface for safety reasons, the only way someone can tell you're part of SPD is through a means I am not getting into right now"

"Okay then, here's a card so that you have the money to buy clothing take either cadet Delgado or cadet Drew with you so that you don't get lost"

"Yes sir"

She finds cadet Delgado first and Z takes her to the mall where she buys enough clothes to use as part of her uniform and then clothes to use for her days off. Once she was finished they went back to SPD headquarters. A few days later she was starting to adjust to her new time period when Jack asked her to help them out by wearing her uniform to a place they were checking out

"Sorry but I can't"

"Why not?"

"I can't explain that yet, but leave me out of it"

They then go to Cruger who tells them the same thing. After they concluded their investigation they went back to Julia

"Look, all we want to know is why you didn't help us out when we needed you to"

"Because you were doing the investigation before I showed up and me having civilian clothing was convenient for you which I will not allow. Besides even though I use civilian clothing as my uniform I make a distinction in my mind and act like the officer I am when in my uniform then when I'm not. I will help write out a contract though that states when and why I would use my uniform to our advantage"

"Okay that works for us"

"Okay then, let's get started"

So they write up the contract and everyone starts helping Julia adjust to her new time period with Omega being the biggest help because he was in a similar situation. Once the month passed Julia was in the command center on monitor duty when suddenly a time portal opened and the two Time Force officers from before came out of it

"So everything checks out?"

"Yes, it is completely safe for you to use your powers in this time period and your morpher is okay as well. We made a few modifications so that it doesn't short out when you morph and you can also now know what year you're in if this thing happens again"

"That will be handy to know, my people?"

"They're fine and glad you're safe, it's been longer for them then it has for you by the way"

"How long?"

"Three months before they first heard word"

"How am I supposed to get in sync to contact them then?"

"Don't worry we've figured out a solution so you're both in sync now"

"Good to know"

The two leave and Julia goes back to monitor duty when an attack happens. The group goes out and quickly notices that Julia was wearing her watch again

"Time Force returned everything?"

"Yes I'm good to go"

"Okay then let's morph, SPD emergency!"

"SPD emergency!"

Everyone does the regular morphing call but Julia puts her right hand over her left wrist and covers the watch and quickly swipes it and her uniform quickly appears and they see the uniform for the first time. After the battle they all power down and notice that Julia suddenly looks tired

"Julia are you okay?"

"Yeah just a bit tired, it's been a while since I was truly active"

"Okay then"

Things went normal when a few days later they started noticing that Julia always went for an early morning walk and they wondered why. The next day they would find out because an attack happened  _ _early__ that morning before the sun even rose and went on until the sun was almost at noon position and Julia had been morphed most of the time during that period. After they de-morphed Julia suddenly just sat down in exhaustion

"Julia are you okay?"

"I need to speak with Commander Cruger and the medics"

A few hours later the Rangers were called to the infirmary and they saw Julia, Kat and a doctor working on one of the infirmary beds

"...I think it will"

"So a separate power source must be used in case the base loses power?"

"Yes it's the only way to keep me safe"

"Okay then, we'll get to work on it right away"

"Thanks, when do you expect it to be ready?"

"Within two days"

"Okay I'll test it then, but in a controlled environment"

"Okay, we'll let you know when we're ready to test the bed"

Julia turns and sees the others

"Okay, I'm sure you're a bit confused so let me explain. As you probably know I have been taking walks in the morning, that's because my body stores energy from the sun and the reflection of the sun off of the moon, if I don't get my morning walk I am more tired in the afternoon plus I will also have a shorter temper. If that should happen be aware that it's not your fault and spread that to the others so that they understand why I suddenly burst out at them if I don't have my walk. The bed is in case something like today ever happens again or I push myself past the point of exhaustion, in fact this bed could very well save my life. There's a reason why but I will explain that at a later date, after the bed is made"

Fortunately the team kept their promise and Julia had her new bed in the infirmary quickly which was needed because she soon worked herself to the point of exhaustion again. After she woke up Cruger gave her explicit orders about coming straight to the infirmary if she ever exhausted herself to that point again because he did not want her passing out during battle. Over the next several weeks Julia also revealed that she had the power of light inside her which was why her morning walks were so critical. They also saw her temper flair at random moments just like she warned them it would do whenever she didn't get her morning walk like she needed.

"Okay you need a walk on a regular basis if we don't want your temper flaring"

"Agreed, by the way Kat I linked my watch and Ranger suit to the base's system that ways you can keep an eye on me like you do the others"

"Why didn't you do this earlier?"

"Believe me I've been trying and only just succeeded last night"

Julia quickly explains how the system worked for her and Kat nods in understanding. Three months later she was on a simple assignment when a scaffold collapsed and broke her leg while she was protecting a child but just then her morpher alerted her to the fact that there was an attack

"SPD emergency!"

Julia morphed and then went into battle and she stayed morphed afterwords

"Cadet why haven't you de-morphed?"

"Simple Commander this is the only thing keeping me upright at the moment"

"Cadet..."

"I have a broken leg sir, if I de-morph now I will most likely collapse in pain"

"Sky, Bridge support her and then take her to the infirmary, cadet de-morph and you'll debrief me later"

So Julia de-morphed and collapsed in pain just like she said she would. It would turn out to be a severe enough break to side line her for a bit but fortunately they worked out a way for her to get her needed sunlight without risk to her or using the bed but it took a bit of work to do so and everyone was relieved once she was approved for active duty again

__Present_ _


	5. Chapter 5

"And that's basically the story Supreme Commander of both the broken leg and my first month or so of being here"

"Those are interesting stories that's for sure, and two weeks ago?"

"I used an attack called twin power against our enemy. That enemy is my brother who was one of the unlucky ones who was captured and made into a mindless slave he can also use the twin power attack because he had the power of darkness. Now then that doesn't make him evil it really only means he's strongest at night and can cast a shadow in my light, we're basically yin and yang. I might have an idea as to how to bring him back but it's going to be tricky"

"Since when are your plans ever easy?"

"Don't go there Jack"

"Hopefully you won't do this again"

"Agreed, now then I am actually tired and would like to get some sleep again, and don't worry guys I will soon be back in action I promise"

"Okay, we'll let you sleep then"

A few days later Julia went into an establishment that didn't allow police officers in civilian clothing and started staking out a person of interest when the regular police raided the place and their target bolted. When that happened Julia ran out as well and started chasing the guy while contacting the team

"Guys he's headed your way, regular police botched the mission by raiding the place. One of you needs to make sure my badge is ready for the toss"

"I'm on it"

Julia races to meet the others and as soon as she gets there she keeps running while Sky tosses her her badge. It was something they had spent a lot of time perfecting, tossing the badge while on the run and her pinning it onto her clothing

"Julia catch!"

Julia catches the badge and pins it onto her clothing just like they'd practiced and they finally chased the criminal to an end

"You're under arrest"

"I think not"

The criminal powers up a powerful attack, one Julia recognizes right away and as such reacts the fastest and gets in front of B squad

"NO!"

Julia takes the full brunt of the attack and is apparently vaporized

"Kat we need you to track Julia now!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible Rangers"

"But Kat..."

"Her signal's gone Rangers, she's gone"

All of them make declarations of disbelief and when they look up the see their target has disappeared from them and then Sky is the one to speak up

"We find him, judge him and take him down, for Julia"

The others also agree and say the same thing at the same time

"For Julia"

The team splits up to search for their target. Meanwhile Julia wasn't dead like they thought instead she was in an underground location. When she woke up she immediately checked the watch to see what date it was and found it was the same day and year, afterwords she checked the watch for damage and discovered the tracking chip that let everyone know she was alive was destroyed as was her ability to transform which also would have alerted SPD to her survival, and she also discovered the comm system was busted as well all in all it meant she was in for a long period of repairs

"Great now they're going to think me dead, better start working on this"

She works for several hours until it gets too dark for her to keep working on the watch, which while getting there still wasn't repaired enough for her to let the team know she was alive. Meanwhile the team was back at base and everyone left them alone knowing that they had lost a team member, even Birdie left them alone. The reason why Birdie was still there was because he had decided to see more of Julia in action to see just how well she worked with the others, when Kat declared Julia gone he knew what she was actually saying and decided to leave B squad alone to mourn, and also making sure others left them alone as well

"Guys her people are supposed to contact her tomorrow, who's going to answer and break the news to them?"

"I don't know"

Jack speaks up

"As red Ranger I will"

Then they hear another voice

"No Jack I will be the one who explains the situation to them"

"Commander, they might faint if they hear your voice like Julia did when she first came here"

"That's a risk I'm simply going to have to take, but as base Commander and her commanding officer in this time line I am the one who has to explain things to the families of officers lost in the line of duty"

"If you're sure Commander"

"I'm positive Jack, in fact I am making it an order that you are to leave the notification to me"

"Yes sir"

"Now get some sleep everyone, it's been a long day"

"Sir what about the regular police officers?"

"I'll speak with them and explain the situation that happened today, hopefully they'll understand where they went wrong and alert us to future plans so that we can let them know if we have someone on the inside already or not"

"Understood sir"

The next morning B squad left base early to try and find Julia's "killer" while Julia herself went straight back to work repairing the watch

"Good thing I was forced to learn this watch inside and out and then made sure I knew it again after Time Force messed with it while in the future"

Two hours later she finally repaired the watch completely

"Finally, I can call base, I can morph and the tracking devices is back on, now let's just hope Kat believes what she's seeing because otherwise I'm going to be stuck here a while longer"

Back at SPD headquarters Kat was monitoring the Rangers along side Birdie when suddenly a signal popped up that she wasn't expecting

"What...it can't be"

Kat double checked the readings and then went to the next level hoping she could handle it

"Julia is that you?"

"Hey Kat"

"Julia but how?"

"My watch was destroyed, took all of yesterday and a good portion of this morning to repair it. I also thought of how I survived the attack because it really should have killed me, unfortunately I don't have an answer to that question"

"Doesn't matter, the others are trying to get justice for your apparent death"

"Justice or revenge?"

"Justice, Julia, Cruger made sure of it"

"Okay then, let the team know where I am?"

"No problem"

She hangs up on Julia knowing that the Rangers would welcome this interruption

"Rangers I need you to head to the coordinates I'm sending now to pick someone up"

"But Kat..."

"Trust me Rangers you'll like who you're going to pick up"

"Fine"

They head to the location Kat told them and see nothing there except an abandoned building

"Kat there's no one here except an abandoned building"

"Check the building Rangers they might be underground"

"Fine"

They check and actually find a door leading underground. When they finally reach the end of the tunnel they see a door so they blast it open after discovering it locked and are shocked to see who was inside

"Julia"

"Hey guys, got any food?"

"Sorry, come on we're taking you back to base for a check up and a decent meal"

"Works for me, besides you won't find our perpetrator for a few days, those types like to hide out for a time afterwords"

"Okay, by the way Commander Cruger was going to tell your people what happened to you later today"

"That's right it is time for the monthly report"

"Yes it is"

"Okay then. I'll stay at base and take care of it"

"Good I don't think he'd let you off base today anyways"

"Probably not"

Julia gets back to base and is checked out and besides being slightly dehydrated and a little low on energy because of the lack of ability to get her morning walk she was deemed okay. Afterwords she once again commandeers the command center for about fifteen minutes to update her people on her status and get updates from them and then allows everyone back in

"Thanks again for understanding Commander Cruger"

"Not a problem Julia. We may know you're from the future but other than that it's probably best we don't know about you or your comrades unless it's absolutely necessary"

"My thoughts exactly"

"By the way even if there's a fight you are not to join in"

"Figured as much, what about tomorrow?"

"You'll be allowed back on regular duty tomorrow but for today..."

"You just got me back after having thought I was dead for almost twenty-four hours I understand completely"

"What happened anyways?"

"My watch was busted Jack, fortunately I make sure I know it inside and out and as such I repaired it, took me long enough though"

"Why didn't the attack kill you?"

"That I'm not sure of because I should be dead in all honesty"

"Julia want to spar?"

"Sure Sky I think I need that right about now"

The two go to the training room and start to spar. At one point Sky managed to flip Julia and push her back in the flip but Julia used that to her advantage and when she landed Sky realized that if not for his shields he would be in big trouble. Julia was crouched to one knee bent and the other leg completely out to the side, one hand was supporting her while her other hand had her pocket knife in a reverse grip. Julia then charged and used everything she knew to her advantage and never once lost her knife but ultimately she lost the fight because of the fact that she hadn't gotten the energy she needed while Sky didn't need the sun to energize him. In plain terms she simply got too exhausted to continue the fight and Sky took advantage of that


	6. Chapter 6

"If not for the fact that you're exhausted you might have won"

"Agreed, but you put up a good fight considering that this is really the first time I've actually brought out my knife in a spar and it's been  _ _months__ since I joined you guys"

"There's that as well"

Just then the alarms sounded so all of them went to the command center and they weren't happy with what they saw

"Marcus, he's back"

"Commander I know I have orders to stay at base but if I don't go out who knows what damage he could cause"

"Sorry Julia but that's just not possible"

"Commander..."

"I'm with Cruger on this one"

"Supreme Commander Birdie..."

"Look we both know what true rank you have however you never got your morning walk and I saw first hand what happens if you push yourself too far without the walk"

"Fine you win however everyone else must do  _ _exactly__ what I say in order to survive a fight against him. And the next time he shows up I'm joining in because I'm the only one who can free him"

"Fine we'll follow your orders since you are the only person who knows how to fight him"

"Okay first of all you should know that you need to be morphed from the start because his attacks  _ _will__ hurt you. Second of all you're not all going out at once, two at a time only as soon as you're forced to de-morph you retreat while the next two go into battle"

"What happens after you run out of Rangers?"

"That's where the secondary team comes in, however I won't explain that to you guys, Jack and Sky you're up first, Syd and Z are next, Omega and Commander Cruger come after them"

"What about me?"

"Bridge you're with me on the secondary team due to what I need to do I will be completely focused on my work which means I won't be able to defend myself against any potential attacks"

"Why not ask Sky then considering he's the one with shields?"

"I need  _ _you__ Bridge"

"Okay"

"Supreme Commander I would be honored if you guarded my back as well"

"The honor is mine"

"Okay then let's get going, Kat when I give the signal I need you to push the button I told you about after I modified the system so that you could keep track of me"

"Okay"

"Then let's get to it Jack, Sky good luck"

The groups split off, Bridge, Julia and Birdie went one direction while Jack and Sky went out to fight Marcus. While that was going on the three went to a power relay station

"Julia what are we doing here?"

"Marcus is too strong normally and will quite possible block out the sun with his abilities in order to weaken me. However what he doesn't realize is that my power is amplified by power stations, specifically those that use solar energy. The three battles aren't just to buy us time to modify one of the substations to absorb my energy but it's also to weaken him. As soon as I give Kat the signal an beam of energy is going to come out of the top of the base where the dog head is and aim straight for Marcus, it won't kill him and it won't free him but it will hurt him enough to retreat for a brief time period allowing me to regain my strength and fight him full on"

"But then how are you not going to kill yourself?"

"Because I'll be touching a solar panel the entire time. I may absorb the most energy in the morning but the rest of the day helps keep me energized as well just not as well for whatever reason. As such so long as I am touching a solar panel I can get the energy that panel is collecting to put into the substation without killing myself by draining myself of too much energy"

"And the reason the two of us are here?"

"I don't want Grumm to get any ideas while here and you never know if he'll decide to help Marcus and if Marcus discovers what I'm up to he'll send an attack on the station"

"Thus killing you if you didn't have body guards"

"Exactly"

"Will the others last long enough against him though?"

"They should sir, Rangers are tough individually but together they are a force to be reckoned with and there's the fact that the suit protects us and as such they'll last longer against him morphed then without"

Julia starts the modification process while Jack and Sky ultimately lost the fight. As soon as they left Syd and Z took their turn and they lasted a while but they too had to leave as soon as they lost their morph. Omega knew he wouldn't lose his morph but he could still be very seriously injured and both he and Cruger actually lasted the longest but they as well ultimately lost the fight and Kat then made contact with Julia hoping for a good answer

"Julia I hope you're ready because Omega and Doggie just lost"

"Find a way to give us two more minutes Kat I'm almost done"

"Sorry there's no other option"

"Tch fine Bridge fight Marcus the Supreme Commander can cover for me"

"Sorry Julia but that's not possible because we're about to have company"

"Sorry Kat you're going to have to figure something out because the others aren't available"

"Okay I'll try something but please try to hurry"

"Don't worry Kat I'll be done soon I promise"

Exactly two minutes later Julia puts her hand on the solar panel and then taps her watch knowing that communication was now open

"Kat push the button now!"

Kat pushes the button and exactly like Julia said would happen a bolt of energy came out of the SPD base where the head was and started hurting Marcus. He lasted several minutes but ultimately retreated and once that happened Kat pushed the button again and the attack stopped and she then informed Julia she could stop pouring energy into the attack

"Julia it's Kat, he's retreated for the moment"

"Good I will deal with him another day then"

"By the way Time Force is here with a few people they said are needed. They were told before hand what year they were going to so that they didn't faint like you did when they saw me and Commander Cruger"

"Okay, Supreme Commander Birdie and I will be back in fifteen"

Fifteen minutes later the two were back at base and went straight to the commander center. When she arrived she saw some people she wasn't expecting and was given the salute. However this wasn't the standard salute that the SPD officers were used to. Normally they simply put up their left arm and moved it to the side however these guys used a standard military salute with their hands at their eyebrows and then they went down to the side and then went to their chest and did the standard SPD salute everyone was used to and Julia reciprocated

"Guys what are you doing here?"

One of the Time Force agents spoke up

"They have skills that are needed here"

"Okay, anything to report?"

"Yes, Julia, Marcus attacked two days ago"

"How is that possible?"

The other Time Force agent spoke up

"That we're not sure of but he succeeded"

"I see, well then the next time he attacks I will bring him back"

"Julia that's impossible, he's been gone for over a decade even aunt Sara and uncle John have given up on him you should too"

"That's not possible Clair"

"Julia he tried to kill you when you were ten"

"I know Clair"

"Then why can't you give up on him like aunt and uncle have?"

"He's my twin Clair maybe not through birth but through abilities the rest of the family may have given up on him but they're not connected to him like I am. Clair you may be my cousin and I love you but I am now speaking to you as your commanding officer I am not giving up on Marcus until I have proof through the use of my abilities that I can't bring him back, and you're not to interfere with my plans"

"But Julia..."

"THAT'S AN ORDER CLAIR!, and yes I know he's vowed to kill me the next time I fight him but quite honestly I don't care if he kills me if I manage to bring him back. Now then do you understand your orders?"

"Yes sir"

Everyone could tell that Clair was saying this quite reluctantly including Julia but she ignored it because she had known from the start that if anyone from her time came back to this time period and heard her plan they wouldn't like it

"Julia just one question, do you really have a chance of bringing him back after all this time?"

"Yes I do, it's a small chance but it's a chance. I knew that the day we first fought each other again after over a decade and earlier today just proved it even further. Marcus is fighting the control Clair, I don't know when it started but he's fighting but he needs my help to bring him back the rest of the way"

(Sighs) "I know for a fact that you're not going to listen anyways and you did give me a direct order which I will obey but if something happens to you don't think you're going to be left off so lightly"

"Knife battle once I'm healed up?"

"Exactly"

"Fine"

"In the meantime we have another enemy to deal with, guess who's back?"

"Let me guess Sky the guy that made you guys think me dead for almost twenty-four hours"

"Exactly"

"Then let's go, I aim to shock him with my survival"

"So are we"

Julia turns to her people

"Due to the fact that you can't morph you guys stay here this time"

"But..."

"Look I know you guys have excellent fighting skills without the ability to morph however you don't know how the rest of the team fights and that could get both you and them hurt, study their movements this battle and I'll let you join in the next one with Commander Cruger's permission"

"Understood"

Everyone leaves while Julia's people simply observe and they observe closely and the enemy was indeed surprised that Julia was alive but she made sure that he paid for his crimes and then they all headed back to base

"Now that's how it should work"

"Indeed, Julia have you been keeping up your skills?"

"Yes I have, though I mainly practiced the knife skills in private"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want them to learn all my tricks, though there were a few times I had to use the knife in the real world and I also used it against Sky once, though I didn't hurt him due to his shields"

"Well we need to adjust and get ready for the next battle"

"Indeed, I'll show you guys around in the morning and will be able to show you guys where you can buy more clothes I'm buying"

"Okay"

Over the next two months the newcomers adapt and then one day Marcus showed up

"Guys it's Marcus"

"Okay then, time to enact the plan, remember your orders guys"

"You fight him and try and bring him back while the rest of us provide back up and protect the civilians against Grumm's minions"

"Okay let's do it"

Julia confronts Marcus and finally manages to get close enough to enact her plan

"Light's purification!"

Julia puts her hand on Marcus's head and inputs as much of her power as she could spare into him. She then let's go and simply stands there waiting to see if she succeeded in freeing her brother. When Marcus opens his eyes she knew she had succeeded

"Julia?..."

"Hey Marcus"

Just then they heard an explosion

"Look I don't have time to explain right now but we have to help the others"

"Okay let's get going"

They run to where the others were and at the same time morph, Marcus's outfit was the reverse of Julia's and for the first time ever the siblings fought against the forces of evil together and at one point they used the attack that almost killed Julia. They put their hands together and called out the attack

"Twin power!"

All of a sudden Marcus's left had had a burst of dark energy burst out of it while with Julia a burst of light came out of her right hand and together they defeated the enemy and kept on fighting. Five minutes later the battle ended and the two de-morphed

"Julia how are you still standing?"

"Easy Jack because that attack was meant to be done with Marcus as such it doesn't drain me nearly as much as when I did it solo. Marcus it's 2026 which means Commander Cruger and Dr. Manx are alive"

"I understand and thanks for the warning, Clair, last time I truly saw you you had just turned two"

"Yeah been a while since I saw you on the side of good Marcus, I always heard stories but I never believed this day would come...Marcus you should know that aunt Sara and uncle John gave up on you returning to the side of good a few years before their deaths"

"I understand that, bet Julia never gave up though"

"No I didn't, come on let's get back to base and then we'll explain our current enemy"

So they return and Marcus is welcomed openly. He's told about Grumm and starts joining in on the battles to defeat him. It would take three more months but ultimately Grumm was defeated and those from the future returned home. But two years later they would return and help out the past again due to yet another enemy that forced them into the past


End file.
